This invention is related generally to telephone handsets and, more specifically, to identification systems integrated into cellular telephones.
There are numerous social events where people want to identify people of like circumstances. For example, at a political convention, delegates may want to be able to identify others from their home state to discuss important political issues. While some may be boisterous and stand up and yell, xe2x80x9cWho the heck here is from Texas?xe2x80x9d, others may not be so brazen. If one is particularly shy or reserved in public, this is not an appropriate means to employ.
An alternative method is to wear loud, obnoxious clothing to identify your group. Referring to the previous example, delegates may wear shirts that say, in large, neon, psychedelic letters, xe2x80x9cYou""re darned tootin"" I""m from Texas.xe2x80x9d This method of identifying people also has limitations. For example, if one is interviewed on television, they may not want friends and family to see them in loud garments. Second, the price conscious delegate may not want to pay for a garment that can only be worn at one event. Consequently, he may not buy the shirt. Thus, valuable political discussions may be compromised by his absence, which was in turn caused by his inability to be identified in a crowd.
There is thus a need for an improved method of identifying people of similar circumstances.